


Let them eat cake - a Stranded AU

by MaxKowarth



Series: Stranded AU - Big Finish [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friendship, Useless Lesbians, perils of time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxKowarth/pseuds/MaxKowarth
Summary: Written for a birthday present about a birthday present.May 2020 - a simple kindness goes astray, at first.
Relationships: Liv Chenka/Helen Sinclair, Tania Bell/Liv Chenka, Tania Bell/Liv Chenka/Helen Sinclair
Series: Stranded AU - Big Finish [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032525
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Delivery

The thing about routine is that you stop noticing it. Liv Chenka returned from the hospital, made her way to the sparse room that had once been Tania’s bedroom and put the key in the lock.  
The door opened. That was not part of the routine. She should have to turn the key. She should have to step in and strip off the ppe into its bags, lock the door and call Helen or Tania to find out what dinner was.  
But today the door pushed open. 

Liv moved the keys into her palm, slotting them between her fingers to improvise claws. She instinctively hunched down, prepared to fight and altering her body shape for anyone expecting her on the other side of the door.  
Only then did she step through.

There was no one in the room.  
Everything was just as she had left it that morning with 2 exceptions. Both carefully wrapped parcels, one of which had a bow.  
‘O.k. as break-ins go that’s a bit of a failure’ she told the empty room, checking the door as she closed it.

-

Helen Sinclair beamed at her phone as it rang, hitting the speakerphone on the second ring.  
‘Liv! Hello’  
‘Hey. Have you seen Tania?’ Helen turned to the woman in question who was stifling a laugh.  
‘Yes, she was around…’  
‘Good, only I’ve had a break in here and I wondered if she’d seen anything?’

‘A break in?’ Helen frowned. She picked up the phone returning it to normal and started down the stairs ‘I’m on the way.’  
Tania followed after. They found Liv in a bathrobe shining a torch at the lock on her door.

‘Hey, Liv, what’s this about a break in?’ Tania called.  
‘I take it you didn’t see anything. Whoever it was they were good. No scratches on the lock but they left it undone. That’s _Supposed_ to be a sterile environment and I know I locked it this morning.  
‘Bloody Hell,’ Tania sighed ‘What’s missing?’  
‘Missing? Nothing’s missing. I have a couple of suspicious packages added but nothing taken so far as I can tell.’

‘Ah’ said Helen.  
‘Oh, Uhm…’ managed Tania.  
‘What?’ demanded an increasingly irritated Liv.

‘I… it’s… May 15th?’ Helen reminded. Liv glared at her.  
‘And? Is that some mystical date in which one of your weird mythical characters breaks into your house? It better not be Spring Santa cos I’m not getting into it with one of them again!’

Helen looked at her feet, failing to hide the pain of the memory Liv had unleashed. Tania took the lead.  
‘No you big twonk. It’s your birthday.’  
‘No, _my_ birthday’s Trenehember 15th’  
‘A month that doesn’t exist on Earth. We went through all this when we created your ID for work, remember?’ Tania pointed at the lanyard still hung around Liv’s neck. The details did indeed give 15.5.70 as her birthday.

Helen spoke up, moving in front of Tania as if prepared to take an attack on her behalf. ‘There’s no break in. Tania has her key and we thought we would surprise you, that’s all.’  
‘Right, that’s surprise as in ‘leap out of the dark with a knife’ is it?’ Liv snapped back. Her tone was full of shocked resentment.

‘Hey, it’s a door, in our home. Not a bloody airlock in a and e.’ Tania defended.  
‘Fine!’ Liv stepped through the door in question and slammed it behind her.  
‘Well,’ Helen sighed ‘that’s almost precisely the opposite of how I expected this evening to go. I better tell Ron and Tony not to light any candles yet.’  
‘I’ll talk to her.’ Tania nodded.  
‘Oh it’s no use until she’s cooled down. I love that fire in her but I prefer it directed away from us.’

-

The fold of card in the envelope that smelt of Helen was painted. Not a print of some old master but meticulously stroked bristles had crossed its surface until the image of Liv stared definitely back at the original.  
Liv felt terrible. Her best friends had been trying to do something positive for her that didn’t involve smuggling the Doctor into the pathology labs and she had shot them down.

She didn’t even know what was for dinner, routine truly shattered.


	2. Unwrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv confronts Tania, Helen confronts herself.

Tania paced the confines of her flat, muttering under her breath.   
She fully blamed herself for upsetting Liv which in turn had upset Helen.   
She had spent what felt like an hour agonising over how she could put this all right, what she could say or do either of her friends. In reality it was barely 22 minutes after Liv had slammed her door before a knock came on Tania’s.  
‘S’open’ she called gruffly, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

Liv Chenka entered, closing the door behind her. She paused, expression unreadable, and then turned to flick the latched locked.  
‘Before you say anything,’ Tania started ‘It was all my idea.’

Liv, still inscrutable, frowned at this confession. ‘Right, and you had this idea this morning, after I went to my shift?’  
‘Yeah, spur of the moment. Just keeping up appearances, in case anyone at St Gart’s gave you a present.’ She stood her ground, fists clenching and releasing inside the pockets of her hoodie.

Liv stepped closer. ‘I guess your card must have been from the Tesco over the road then. Quick purchase, it’s very good though, you got lucky there. Funny, those penguins.’  
Tania blinked. She had bought the card from the store opposite but it had been a week ago and she had been complained at by an old lady for blocking the aisle while she chose. Liv was nothing if not observant, the card probably the store name on the back.  
‘Glad you like it.’ Tania replied. Somehow it managed to convey “Glad you actually opened it” and “You’re so hot when your being clever.” All at once.

Liv stopped right in front of her girlfriend and looked up at her. She flashed a brief smile that made Tania’s heart sink as it vanished. ‘Yeah. Helen painted hers.’   
Tania swallowed. Was this a slight against her effort? There was so much history between Liv and Helen that Tania had taken 4 months to get over her imposter syndrome whenever the three of them were together and now, like a gunshot, it was back in full force.  
‘She’s uh, talented?’  
‘She is, and patient and most importantly, a planner.’ Liv raised an eyebrow.

‘Ok, we’ve been going to do stuff for you for a month. But leaving presents on your bed this morning was still my idea, this morning.’   
Liv drew her hand up to the hood cords that dangled down Tania’s chest. She collected them into her fist and tugged her girlfriend down into a kiss that Tania had failed to expect.   
She soon relaxed into it, moving to wrap arms around Liv’s slight frame. Whatever Liv had intended to achieve, the kiss blossomed into a passionate clinch that had them collapse together onto the sofa before they released.  
‘I… You…’ Tania gasped; it was met with a confirming grunt as Liv returned to kissing her, hands abandoning the hoodie for what lay beneath.

-

Upstairs, in flat 4, Helen Sinclair smoothed butter cream icing over the tray of cupcakes she had made to replace a traditional birthday cake. Not only was this easier to distribute amongst the residents but it meant that individuals diets could be kept in check. No Jam in the one for Ken, for example. Not that she expected to actually see Robin’s father.

The lad in question was sat on the sofa with some newspapers, scanning articles for something the Doctor had kept between them. He looked up, sensing Helen’s eyes on him.   
‘She’ll need to eat something. She’ll call.’ He reassured.

‘Am I that transparent?’ Helen laughed ‘I mean, obvious. Not actually see through. Not this time anyway.’  
‘You were see-through? Like a ghost see through?’ Robin gave up reading in favour of a potential mystery. Helen started washing up.

‘More like a fog. Well, I suppose I was; all I could see was the effect on Liv. She became shadow flitting between ancient trees. There was an overall sense of mist becoming denser around her voice. But the mist distorted that too. It made her seem closer when she wasn’t.’ Helen stopped speaking, realising the irony of the situation. 

‘How did you get out of that?’ Robin asked, unaware.  
‘Ah well, a little bit of improvisation. I made things worse in the short term, but we escaped.’  
‘What’s worse than becoming mist?’

‘Bunging a rock at your mate who also became mist?’ chuckled the Doctor from the doorway.  
‘It wasn’t a rock; it was more of a pebble.’  
‘You still hit Liv in the head, though.’ The time lord sympathised with a beaming grin.  
‘Ow’ muttered Robin.  
‘Talking of, where is our guest of honour?’ The Doctor shifted some of Robin’s discarded paper, distracted by some of the articles he’d highlighted.

‘Things haven’t gone entirely to plan.’ Helen admitted sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have for now.
> 
> but there's at least one more scene if anyone wants it.


	3. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv finally gets her cake.

Helen’s explanation of events lasted 5 minutes, her attempts to stop the Doctor storming down to talk to Liv a further 22.  
They were both interrupted by Helens Phone which beeped with a txt from Tania with a 5 minute warning for Liv coming upstairs.

Her conversation with the Doctor immediately abandoned Helen grabbed the cup cakes and dashed up and down the stairwell handing them out to the residents who were actually home, surprised to find Ken in at all. She had just reached Ron and Tony when Aisha’s voice started singing ‘Happy Birthday’. She was followed by everyone else as Tania and Liv made their way up to number 4. 

Helen ignored the words Ron was actually singing and made her way back to where Liv was looking uncomfortably cornered.  
‘Planning for a month huh?’ Liv growled at her. Before Helen could reply The Doctor had appeared on the landing, top lip already covered in butter cream from his cake and called for a speech.

Tania squeezed her girlfriends hand and stepped back, leaving her more exposed in the stairwell.  
‘Uh Hi. Thanks. I guess. I don’t know what’s so special about my birthday to get all this attention though.’  
‘Because you’ve missed out on so much here. We’ve clapped for the NHS every Thursday but, I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re really applauding you. You’re out there doing the thing that keeps the rest of safe.’ Tony called down the stairwell.  
‘Just like always’ Helen added, just loud enough for Liv to hear.

‘Also, Helen and Tania organised something.’ Zakia pointed out. ‘Don’t think it would have been noticed otherwise.’  
‘Maybe not in the scale it has been.’ The Doctor beamed. ‘But this little microcosm amongst us is reflecting in so many places across the globe right now.’  
Liv could see the start of an inspirational speech and decided to puncture it then and there. ‘Hold on! How many people have you told it’s my birthday?’ 

This caused a ripple of warm laughter up and down the stairwell which she further stilled by announcing, ‘Thanks everyone but I’m starving and I see there is cake.’  
Surprisingly Ron lead the residents in three cheers which just made Liv blush more and seek out Helen’s hand. Her friend led her into number 4. Robin made a strategic withdrawal with a fresh pile of articles and new instructions from the Doctor. 

-

‘Thank you, for all of that needlessly embarrassing…’ Liv started. Helen kissed her to keep her quiet.  
‘You’re welcome. Now, I’ll start dinner for us, you aren’t getting a choice today.’  
‘You’ve done so much already and…’ Liv protested but her stomach growled at the mere mention of dinner. Tania laughed.

‘Why don’t you eat your cake?’ she suggested.  
’They’re very good, remind me of a time in Stockholm, or was it Amsterdam.’  
‘While you work that out Liv can go and have a bath I’ve been saving my hot water ration.’  
‘I fixed the boiler weeks ago.’ The Doctor commented, affronted at his anecdote being ignored. Helen smiled warmly at Liv before turning on him.  
‘Come and help me with dinner, then you can tell me about Amsterdam and cupcakes.’ 

Liv watched her practice the art of diplomacy on their best friend and felt equally jealous and thankful. Tania, who had been feeling a little left out, took back Liv’s hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

-

Helen was quite surprised to only have to stop the Doctor rushing to Liv’s rescue one out of the four squeals that came from the bathroom for the next few minutes. And that was the time it was Tania squealing.  
Helen tried not to dwell on how easily she could tell them apart though a closed door.

When the couple returned to them Helen couldn’t hide her smirk. ‘The point of bathing is to get clean.’ She teased as she handed over their meals.  
‘I think you might have to give Liv a refresher course.’ Tania gave as good as she got. 

The conversation over dinner mostly centred on the Doctor’s pursuit of the agency who had given out the alien prawn balls. In truth it was Sergeant Davidson’s pursuit and yet somehow the Doctor was taking the lead.  
Tania offered to help him with some research, giving Liv and Helen time alone after the washing up.

‘Thank you.’ Helen smiled, offering Liv a plate to dry.  
‘Isn’t that my line?’  
‘I mean, specifically for taking it all in the spirit it was intended. A celebration of you.’  
‘Rubbish, it’s a moral boost for all you lot locked in here together.’ 

‘Oh can you not be cynical for maybe 30 seconds?’  
‘If I did you’d think I was a doppelganger.’ Liv grinned. Helen shared it and flicked soap bubbles at her.  
‘Yes, I probably would.’  
‘Honestly though, thank you Helen. I’m sorry things didn’t go to your plan.’  
‘Since when has anything ever gone to plan around you two?’ Helen laughed. 

Liv kissed her. ‘Ok, maybe that.’ She conceded.  
‘Are you going to come and help me unwrap my presents?’ Liv asked.  
‘You haven’t…’  
‘No, still on my bed.’ Liv promised, ‘we should join them.’


End file.
